Innocence
by XoX-Sugar Quill and Ink-XoX
Summary: Just a song-fic about my Marauders Era OC Maria. Hope ya like! R&R If you want! I don't know if I rated this right either, sorry. Hope she's not a Mary-Sue!


**AN: Hiya! This is a song fic. It introduces some of my OCs I'll use for my Marauders Era fics. And the only ones that connect are the last five. Focuses on my OC Maria Rose Abraham. Hope you enjoy!**

**DICLAIMER: I do not own the song _Innocence_ or any charaters you recongize.**

* * *

_Waking up I see that everything is ok_

_The first time in my life and now it's so great_

_Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed_

_I think about the little things that make life great_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_

_This is the best feeling_

_Poke. _Mimi clenched her eyes tighter. _Poke poke_. "What?" She groaned, eyes still closed. "Luke made us watch a scary movie with him…" a little voice said "And we're scared, Mia" another said. The girl in question opened her eyes, relieved that nothing horrible happened to one of her parents or siblings. "C'mere you two." She said patting either side of her bed. The two twins crawled onto the bed and snuggled next to her. She wrapped her arms around them and pulled them close. "Good night Maria" the two boys said in unison. "Good night Mathew, good night Mark." And with that she fell asleep with her little brothers safely beside her.

_This innocence is brilliance_

_I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect_

_Please don't go away_

_I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it_

_Don't you let it pass you by_

"_Dad! Don't sing please." A ten year old girl pleaded. "But, this is the last birthday we celebrate before you go off to Hogwarts!" a man, who was supposedly her farther. "Fine." She said grudgingly._

"_She'd outpester any pest Drive a hornet from its nest." He sang_

"_She could throw a whirling dervish out of whirl" Her mother joined._

"_She is gentle! She is wild!" sang her father._

"_She's a riddle! She's a child!" sang her mother._

"_She's a headache!" he san, rubbing his temples for emphasis._

" _She's an angel!" her mother sang putting a hand on her heart._

"_She's a girl!" They sang in unison as Mimi rolled her eyes, thinking she's too old for this._

"_How do you solve a problem like Maria?" her farther asked_

"_How do you catch a cloud and pin it down?" her mother asked him_

"_How do you find a word that means Maria?" They sang together._

"_A flibbertijibbet!" Mark said, with a cocky grin in his voice._

"_A will-o'-the wisp!" Mathew said, with an actual grin on his face._

"_A clown!" Luke said loudest._

_Her mother bought out the cake. "Blow out the candles!" she said to her daughter. Maria took a deep breath, 'I wish my family will stop singing these songs for my birthday.' she thought. And with that she blew them out._

Now thirteen and lying on her bed, she thought on that day exactly three years ago. "I wish I didn't wish that." she said and drifted off to sleep.

_I found a place so safe, not a single tear_

_The first time in my life and now it's so clear_

_Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here_

_It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_

_This is the best feeling_

Maria was holding the beaters bat tight and alert. She saw one of the Slytherins were aiming for John, which she wasn't worried about, and Steve, which she was. He was the best chaser, and he was hit they'd have to forefit. "Steve!" she yelled racing toward him. He turned around, "What?" he asked. His eyes went wide. Mimi stretched out on her broom, almost falling off, and hit the bludger straight back at the burly Slytherin beater. "Thanks!" Steve said as someone tossed him the quaffle. "No prob." she called behind her, not paying attention. She turned around just in time to see John coming straight toward her. "SHI-" She started but was cut off by crashing into him. She woke up in the hospital wing. "What happened?" She asked groggy. "Jake caught the snitch right before you and John hit." Steve explained to the blonde girl in front of him. Even though she hit John, lost conciseness, got a sprain here, cut there, and a few bruises, she still thought she could never fell better.

_This innocence is brilliance_

_I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect_

_Please don't go away_

_I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it_

_Don't you let it pass you by_

"Come on this is gonna be fun!" A black-haired girl said to the girl behind her. "I don't know…" the other said doubtfully. "Come on Mia, you suggested it!" she whispered angrily to her friend. "Anita, dear, I said it sarcastically. I didn't actually want to prank them" Maria said, picking up a lock of hair looking at the blue ends. Anita crossed her arms and pouted. "And besides, how am I gonna get into the Gryffindor common room? I'm a Ravenclaw, there's a slight problem." She said to the pouting girl. They sat there glaring at each other, trying to break each other. "Fine!" Maria shouted. "Shh!!!" Anita put a finger to her lips, "Do you hear that?" The pair of girls stood petrified as they saw a cat slink around the corner. "Ya think she saw us?" Anita asked, her green-hazel eyes wide in fear. "Well, it's Miss. Norris, so, yeah she saw us." Mimi said thoughtfully.

"Didn't you say you knew an invisibility charm?" Anita asked.

"Yeah," Mimi pulled her wand out. She pointed at her best friend and whispered the spell. She heard foot steps. She turned around in time to see Filch running toward her. "What are you doing out of bed" he asked. "I-um, I was just looking for my cat. He got out when I was asleep and just ran off." She lied, she looked like she'd been crying. They heard a meow from an empty classroom. Out came a black cat with a blue collar around its neck. "Connor!" Mimi said grabbing the cat and hugging it. She didn't really think he got out, but it all worked out. "Twenty points from Ravenclaw" Filch said stalking off. Mimi just stared in disbelief, then shrugging she walked off with her cat in her arms.

_It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming_

_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

Maria sat in her silvery-blue dress. Why the hell did she even come to these things! As she scanned the Great Hall, she saw why, coming over to the table. Remus Lupin. That's why she came to these stupid dances. That glimmer of hope that he'd ask her to dance. She smoothed her dress and twirled a strand of pale blond hair around her finger. She tried not to look eager. Damn, he didn't even look at her. What was she doing wrong?

_It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming_

_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

Mimi's eyes watched him as he went back to his friends. He didn't even notice her; she hated dances even more now! Why are they whispering, why are they looking at her, what the bloody hell is going on. She crossed her legs trying to look calm and collected. Their walking over here now, what did she do, what did Anita do? "Hey" Sirius said plopping into the chair next to her. "Hello," Mimi said looking bored, "Why are you over here? Me and 'Nita didn't do anything." She looked at those smiling faces around her. "Well, Miss. Preacher's Daughter," She rolled her eyes, "We thought you looked lonely, with 'Nita out on the dance floor, so, we have someone who wants to dance with you." James said casually. "But you seem very, moody" Peter said and the other two nodded. Remus just sat across from her, looking at the table cloth. "I'm not moody, I'm suspicious. It's not every day you come up to me without doing something to get me and Anita back," She geared at them, save Remus, "And what do you mean you got someone who wants to dance with me." She asked, cocking an eyebrow up. "Guys," Remus finally spoke up, "May be we sh-"

"He's the someone." Sirius said, making Remus' face go red, as well as flush Mimi's cheeks. "Oh-um-w-well, um, um, okay." Mimi stuttered. Remus' head flung up and he just stared at her. "What?" she asked blushing deeper.

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

"So, do you want me to walk you to your common room?" Remus asked. Most of the awkwardness passed while they danced. "Yeah, sure." Mimi replied smiling at him. They walked in comfortable silence for most of the way up. "Hey, Mia," she looked over at him, "do you wanna go to Hogsmeade next week." He asked. "Yeah. That sounds nice. Have you ever been to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop?" She asked softly. They stopped and he shook his head. "I'll meet you there though." He said, kissed her cheek and left. She was starting to like dances better.

_This innocence is brilliance It makes you want to cry_

_This innocence is brilliance Please don't go away_

_Cause I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it, Don't you let it pass you by_

Maria was putting on her lipstick for her date. She smacked her lips. Picking up her wand she pointed it at her hair. She started twirling her hair, flipping it away from her face. "Mornin' kiddo," Patricia Goodwill yawned, "What're you getting all dolled up for?" she asked grabbing a dress from her trunk. "I got a date." Mimi got up from her bed and opened her trunk. "Really, with who?" she asked. "Remus Lupin, the one and only." She said pulling out her favorite blue jeans and halter top.

Mimi, Patricia, and Anita were walking to Hogsmeade. "So, ya finally got together with Lupin, huh?" Anita asked for the third time. "For the last damn time, yes!" Mimi laughed walking into the village. Remus waved to her from Honeydukes. "See ya latter!" she called behind her as she walked over to him. "Hey!" Mimi greeted him.

"Hey" He said hugging her. "So, where is Madam Puddifoot's anyways?" He asked slinging an arm around her shoulder. "Right over there," She pointed to a quaint little building, "The hunt of happy couples, I just go there for the coffee though." She giggled. This might be fun, she thought

_This innocence is brilliance_

_I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect_

_Please don't go away_

_I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it_

_Don't you let it pass you by_

Latter that day a laughing pair of kids were walking out of Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. "It' so horribly tacky, isn't it?" The girl said through her laugh. "Yeah, it, it's pretty bad." The boy choked out. "She has good coffee though!" She said calming down a little.

"I'll give her that."

"I had fun tonight Remus" The girl said looking into his eyes a smile playing on her lips.

"Yeah, I did too, Maria. Can we do it again sometime?" Remus inquired wrapping his arms around her waist. Maria looked thoughtful, "Yeah, that sounds lovely." She answered. Remus leaned down and brushed his lips against hers.

"So, I'll see you later?" He asked letting go of the blond. She blinked a few times. "Yeah, see ya." And with that she walked off to Zonko's where Anita and Patricia would be waiting to hear about the date


End file.
